


Why Jay Hates Chad Charming

by tozierfloats



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierfloats/pseuds/tozierfloats
Summary: Thanks to Chad Charming's suggestion, Jay and Carlos are assigned to care for a fake baby in order to receive credit for Remedial Goodness.orJay is going to KILL Chad Charming.





	Why Jay Hates Chad Charming

**Author's Note:**

> So you know those fake babies in health class that high schoolers get... yeah. I never had to take care of one when I was in high school so this is my guess at how Jay and Carlos would handle that.

Fairy Godmother placed the doll on the table in front of Jay and Carlos. Jay lifted his head from the desk.

"What the hell is that?"

"Jay! Language!" Fairy Godmother admonished. He shrugged.

  
"Sorry. I meant, what the hell is that, Ma'am?" She gave him another stern look.  
Glaring at Jay out of the corner of his eye, Carlos spoke up.

"I think what Jay meant is to ask what a... baby doll is doing on our desk." Jay turned to look at their classmates. Ben was watching them fondly, while Chad and Audrey openly scoffed at them behind Fairy Godmother's back. Lonnie and Jane were giggling quietly. Jay smirked.

  
Fairy Godmother smiled softly at Carlos.  
"Well, dear," she said, "In Auradon, students are partnered up and given the responsibility of caring for a fake baby in order to teach them responsibility. If at the end of the week your child has received the proper care to sustain them, you will receive a passing grade." Jay frowned.

"But I already know how to keep people from dying. Carlos is still here, isn't he?"  
"Hey!" Carlos scowled and punched Jay's shoulder, who retaliated by grabbing a fistful of Carlos's hair and yanking hard. Carlos yelled in protest and kicked Jay's chair.  
"Boys!" Fairy Godmother shouted. They hurried to settle down in their chairs.

"Sorry, FG," said Carlos sweetly. Jay scowled. Kiss up, he thought. Time to get the conversation back on track so they could leave the classroom already.  
"Anyway," said Jay. "So I guess me and Carlos are partners?"  
"Carlos and I," corrected Fairy Godmother. Jay looked at her in confusion, inwardly smirking.  
"Why would you be Carlos's partner for this project?" Beside Jay, Carlos snorted. Fairy Godmother looked liked she was rapidly running out of patience. Too easy, Jay thought. She sighed.

"Nevermind. Yes, Jay, you and Carlos are going to be partners for this project. I was going to recommend that our, ah, special students from the Isle should be given a reprieve from the assignment, but Chad Charming insisted that it would be good for the four of you to participate as a part of your remedial goodness training, and I quite agree." Jay turned and scowled darkly at Chad, who nearly fell out of his chair before grabbing onto Audrey and attempting to return Jay's death glare. Fairy Godmother continued her explanation.

"For the next week, the two of you will care for this fake baby. You will feed it, change its diaper, and hold it when it cries. You will bring it to classes, mealtimes, and extracurricular activities with you. And yes, that includes Tourney." Jay shot up from his seat.  
"What?! How am I supposed to practice while I'm stuck taking care of a baby?" Fairy Godmother sighed again.  
"That's for you and Carlos to figure out if you want a passing grade, Jay." In the corner, Chad was snickering again while Audrey smirked. Carlos shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Jay. We'll figure it out like we always do."  
Standing from his chair, Jay picked the doll up by the ankle, examining it. This is gonna fucking suck. He met Fairy Godmother's eyes. Unsurprisingly, she was once again frowning in his direction.  
"What?" She sighed once more.  
"Jay. That is not the proper way to hold a child." Sighing, he passed the doll off to Carlos, who stared at it with disgust.

"Class dismissed!" Fairy Godmother announced.  
The students stood and began to gather their books and bags in a flurry of papers.  
Carlos tucked the doll under his arm like a Tourney ball and headed towards the door. As he passed Fairy Godmother's desk, Chad roughly shoved past him, pushing his hip into the corner of her desk. Carlos hissed, dropping the doll.  
"Careful, De Vil. You'll get kicked out of Auradon if you skin that doll like your mother tried to do to those puppies," Chad whispered. Carlos flinched, staring at the ground as Audrey's high-pitched laugh echoed in the small classroom.

"Carlos!" Fairy Godmother cried. "Don't you know that that's no way to treat a child!" Carlos stared at her.  
"Sorry," he mumbled and turned quickly towards the door. Jay rushed after him.  
"Guys, wait!" A voice called in the corridor behind them. Jay and Carlos both paused. Ben stood behind them.  
"I'm sorry about Chad... I saw what he did. I'm sure he'll come around, he's just... cautious."  
"Yeah," Carlos snapped in a bitter tone. "He can have as much time as he needs." He wouldn't meet Ben's eyes. Ben frowned.  
"I'm sure Fairy Godmother didn't mean anything by what she said, Carlos." Carlos sighed at the ground, a defeated look on his face.

"Whatever. Why would villain kids know how to be gentle, right. It's not like our parents raised us with kindness." Ben winced.  
"You're not your parents," he argued.  
Jay scoffed. "Yeah, they've made that abundantly clear to us since we were kids. But at least now we have a strict "Don'ts" list to follow," he said with a grin. Ben laughed softly. "Yeah, that's true. And- you guys are good people. I know it. And someday everyone else will too."  
Carlos chuckled. "We'll stick it to the Chads of the world," he added. Ben grinned.

"But to do that," Carlos added, "We have to come up with a game plan to pass this assignment and prove we'll be good parents, Jay."  
Jay grinned. "Aw, babe, you know we'll be amazing parents!"  
Carlos laughed and shoved him. "Shut up, asshole."  
Jay laughed. They'd pass this assignment, no problem.

<3:00 AM>

Jay shoved the pillow further down over his ears, ignoring Carlos, who appeared to have begun attempting to cover the sound of the doll's screams with his own. Jay growled. Stupid, relentless, bastard doll...

He was going to kill Chad Charming.


End file.
